johnbartusyoutubeseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
John and Issac
'Info, Setting, and Characters:' John and Issac is a cartoon series created on May 4, 2011. The show involves two sixth grade middle school kids named John Bartus, and Issac Correno. The show's engine is powered by Go! Animate a cartoon company. http://goanimate.com/user/0aCsiduTeQNM The show can be seen on johnswitchblade1234's channel (The same creator for John Bartus review series) http://www.youtube.com/user/johnswitchblade1234?feature=mhum List of John and Issac Characters: John Bartus, is the black hair, gym wearing teen who likes to have fun with his friend Issac and doesn't like the girls Lulu and Ashlee. He also has a girlfriend named Tammy but dumped her for being a @#!*% and is now going out with a new girl named Lillie, who in turn was also dumped as well. As seen in Episode 47, he had a thing for "Rouge the Bat". He now has a soulmate from outer space named Nomi. John shares some similar traits with "Ted "Theodore" Logan". Issac Correno, is the brown hair, jacket wearing teen who likes doing a lot of things with John like Spying, and Hanging out. Issac shares some similar traits with "Bill S. Preston Esquire". Lulu Daniels, she is the sterotypical brown hair girl who dosen't like niether John and Isaac she likes Ashlee, Her Friend, only. It is revealed in Episode 51, that her nick-name is Lana''.'' Ashlee Waller, she is the pretty blonde who likes to hang out with her friend Lulu and dosen't like niether John and Issac. PC Guy, the nerd teen who fixes computers and feels annoyed by John and Issac. As the series progressed, he developed a insane side-personality and is known as an enemy to the duo. Bodyguard, the bodyguard of John and Isaac. Chucky, a possesed doll who attempted to kill the duo on Halloween night, but was twarted by Issac's pet Owl and was flown away. It is revealed in Episodes 52, 53 and 54 that he was found in Space and seemed to have escaped the clutches of the Owl. John has tried to finish him off, but Chucky stabbed him in the back and escaped in a pod, leading to him still at large. It is assumed he was shot in the head by John in Ep. 58, as revenge for stabbing him in the back. Nomi, a space chick from the planet "Green Xoir Naboo'', in search for a soulmate which ended with John.'' Spike, a henchman of Chucky who helped the duo escape from outer space. Rufus, The time-traveling mentor of John and Issac, he was sent to help the duo with their history presentation. He is also known for helping the duo "Bill and Ted" in "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure (1989)" and "Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey (1991)". On January 25, 2013. The final episode (Don't Know What You Have Til it's Away) offically ended the series. On January 30th, 2013. The series was revived for a fourth season starting with the episode "John's Home Coming'. 'List of John and Issac Episodes' Season One: 1. John and Isaac Random Moments 2. John Bartus Dancing to I'll Do Anythng 3. Carmelldansen with John and Issac 4. Issac spys on Lulu in the Girls Locker Room 5. Lethal Weapon 6. Issac tries to fix Ashlee's Toilet 7. Lethal Weapon 2 8. John Bartus gets an Award 9. John annoys P.C. Guy 10. John and Issac flirted with the Wrong girl 11. Vacation 12. Carmelldansen Everywhere Season Two: 13. Texas Chainsaw Massacre 14. Back to the Future (or not?) 15. Back to the Future (Finally) 16. Back to the Future (Back in 2011) 17. Boring TV Show 18. AVGN movie 19. Bodyguard's office 20. Dinner at Olive Garden 21. John's Party 22. John fooling around with P.C. Guy 23. Anything new today? 24. Hanging out in the Cafe Season Three: 25. Back to the girl's locker room 26. A Day at the shopping mall 27. The Delivery 28. A book on the Karma Sutra 29. In the Hallway 30. I'm Looking for Mike Hunt 31. Home Security 32. Getting Milk 33. What's for dinner at the resturant? 34. A New Change 35. Found Something 36. Don't Know What You Have Til it's Away Season Four: 37. John's Home Coming 38. A Day on the Court 39. South Park Has Already Done That 40. Bogus Date 41. P.C. Guy Escapes 42. Catching the Perp 43. Falling 44. Fun in Issac's Garage 45. Until U Crashed 46. Renting Curse of Chucky 47. John's Hullucination 48. John and Issac's Halloween Special Pt. 1 49. John and Issac's Halloween Special Pt. 2 Season Five: 50. The Perfect Woman 51. Introducing John's New Girl 52. Going to Space 53. An Old Friend 54. Escape 55. At a Convention (Guest Star: Jim Carrey) 56. A Call from Relatives 57. Infected 58. Finding the Cure 59. Issac plays Grand Theft Auto V 60. Flunking History 61. Stalling Some Time Season Six: 62. Help from a Friend 63. Entering the Circuits of Time 64. Future Society 65. Nomi Worries 66. Things Are Getting Closer Together